Bintang-Bintang Jatuh di Atas Kepalamu
by RainyRain123
Summary: —dan aku hanya akan jadi noda kecil di tengah galaksi. [JungSeol, headcanon, future-fic(let)]


_Cheese in the Trap belongs to Soonkki. Title and summary belong to David Archuleta's Falling Stars. Cover art belongs to me. I take nothing except pleasure (and huge fangirling feelings) from making this fic._

 _Note: JungSeol, headcanon, future-fic(_ _let)_ _. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca._

* * *

 **Bintang-Bintang Jatuh di Atas Kepalamu**

[—dan aku hanya akan jadi noda kecil di tengah galaksi]

* * *

Gawat.

Ini gawat.

Selagi bergegas menaiki tangga gelap apartemennya, Jung menyorot lampu senter dari aplikasi ponsel. Listrik padam. Malam ini jadwal pemadaman bergilir di daerahnya. Dan, yang terpenting, apa Seol—yang biasanya pulang kerja lebih dulu—sudah tahu?

Dia hampir tidak fokus membuka kunci pintu, hanya melihat kegelapan, sebelum masuk dan mengerjapkan mata.

Cahaya temaram menyambutnya.

Seol setengah berbaring di sofa, buku di tangan, dan ada lebih dari dua lilin yang berdiri di meja di dekatnya. Membantu membaca, sepertinya. Jung tidak sadar tengah tercenung, sampai Seol menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Sudah pulang?"

Jung menghela napas, sesaat lupa untuk menjawab. Seluruh alasannya khawatir menguap entah ke mana. Duh. Bodoh sekali. Seol pasti tahu dan sudah bersiap-siap. Terbukti dari beberapa lilin yang tersebar di sudut rumah, menerangi dengan cahaya samar bergoyang.

Ia jadi menyadari satu hal.

Dulu, saat Seol tidak ada, Jung hanya akan menghidupkan sebatang lilin setiap kali listrik padam, atau malah tidak menghidupkannya sama sekali, lalu pergi tidur. Kini, setelah Seol masuk ke hidupnya, ada beberapa hal yang tidak lagi sama. Seperti fakta bahwa ada dua sikat gigi di dekat wastafel kamar mandi, ada dua handuk, dua sandal rumah, sepasang cangkir kembar, dan senyum yang menyambutnya saat bangun tidur.

Dan Jung suka semua itu.

Dia menaruh tasnya sembarangan, lalu menuju ke sebelah Seol. Berbisik, sebab takut mengganggu, "Jangan baca buku saat gelap."

Seol menggeleng tak acuh, tapi tidak melihatnya karena masih membaca serius. Kalau sudah begini, Jung pun tidak bisa mengganggu fokusnya. "Tak apa. Aku sudah siapkan empat lilin. Dan, tahu tidak, Jung?" Dia berani bersumpah bahwa saat Seol mendelik padanya, percik api dari lilin terlihat seperti kilatan bintang jatuh di mata madu itu. "Ini kumpulan jurnal ekonomi-bisnis yang kucari sejak dulu. Kenapa tidak pernah bilang kalau kau memilikinya, huh?"

Jung mendengus tertawa. Entah kenapa dia anggap ini lucu, sebab hidup bersama wanita yang cerdas ternyata bisa sebegini mendebarkan. Mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca jurnal bersama, mengomentari isi berita, isu dunia, bahkan memperdebatkan hal-hal sepele sebelum tidur. Jung akan bertanya mengenai satu hal, dan detik berikutnya, mata Seol akan bersinar saat mengajaknya berdiskusi. Kali lainnya, ia akan memulai obrolan dengan, _Kau tahu perusahaan T menaikkan laba hanya dalam waktu sebulan setelah produk baru diluncurkan?_ —dan Seol akan menimbunnya dengan jutaan analisis yang bahkan tidak pernah terpikir olehnya.

"Jangan tertawa begitu. Aku masih akan kesal padamu untuk satu jam ke depan."

Jung malah makin tergelak. "Tidak berpikir sebaliknya?"

"Hm, tidak, ah." Seol masih membolak-balik halaman dengan seru. "Eh, ini boleh kucoret dengan pensil? Referensi. Kalau-kalau aku mau mempraktikkannya untuk pekerjaan."

"Secara teoretis, buku itu sudah jadi milikmu."

"Benar?" kali ini Seol mengangkat wajahnya sebentar, matanya berkilat sejenak, kemudian fokusnya kembali pada buku. "Terima kasih!"

Jung mengangguk, tak urung tersenyum juga.

"Mau makan? Aku buat _kimchi_ tadi. Hanya itu. Atau mau kubuatkan yang lain?"

"Tidak sekarang, aku belum lapar." Jung menepuk pundak Seol pelan, "Ah, geser sedikit."

"Wuah, ganti baju dulu, sana."

"Nanti saja."

Seol bergeser, namun matanya tidak pernah lepas dari halaman buku. Ketika Jung duduk menyandar di bahu sofa, lalu menarik Seol dan mendekapnya dari belakang, wanita itu hanya menggumamkan protes lemah, tapi terlalu sibuk untuk berhenti membaca. Tak mengapa. Sebab membenamkan kepala di pundak Seol sambil mejamkan mata, sama baiknya dengan melihat senyumnya sebelum tidur.

Dan ada kalanya, yang ia butuhkan hanya memeluk Seol seperti ini.

"Er ... Jung?"

"Mm?"

"Kau bernapas di telingaku."

"Hm, iya. Kau wangi."

"Duh, geli." Seol tertawa pelan, "Berhentilah."

Jung menyeringai meski tahu wanita itu tidak dapat melihatnya, "Tidak mau."

"Aku tidak bisa membaca."

"Jangan membaca, kalau begitu."

"... Jung."

Sunyi sebentar sebelum helaan napas. "Baiklah."

Jung melepaskan tangannya enggan, menunduk lesu, sadar bahwa Seol menoleh dan mendapati wajahnya yang tersembunyi bayang-bayang. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, tapi Jung melihatnya hampir tertawa saat menutup buku dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, aku tidak jadi membaca. Nanti mataku rusak."

Jung langsung mengangkat wajahnya yang terlukis senyum senang. Tangannya terentang lebar. "Kalau begitu, ayo sini."

"Tidak, tidak." Menggeleng, Seol beranjak menuju jendela. "Aku mau lihat bintang. Listrik padam begini, langit pasti terang-benderang," katanya impulsif.

Jung menyaksikan saja ketika Seol membuka kunci jendela, lalu menggesernya. Udara malam dan gelombang ganjil kesunyian langsung menyeruak ke dalam. Gelap di luar. Tapi, entah bagaimana Seol terlihat cantik sekali hanya terselubung bayangan lilin. Menengadah, lalu wajah senangnya dimainkan pendar jingga. Dia bertelekan di kusen jendela seraya berseru seperti anak kecil, "Wah!"

"Bintangnya terlihat?" Jung menemukan diri bertanya.

"Berserak!" Seol membuat gestur supaya Jung bergabung dengannya. "Seperti di dunia lain! Seperti di film-film. Lihat, Jung."

"Kau bilang masih kesal denganku." Jung meringis, berkata, "Masih lima puluh menit tersisa."

Seol tak lagi berusaha menyembunyikan tawa. "Aku tarik kembali. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa kesal padamu lama-lama. Jadi, sini. Lihat ini."

Jung mendekat. Seol menyuruhnya mencondongkan tubuh keluar jendela, dan ia terpaku pada langit.

Ada perasaan sentimental aneh sesaat setelah dia mendapati beberapa kilatan di langit. Agak semu dan jauh, barangkali memang bukan bintang jatuh. Tapi, apa pun itu, semuanya terasa sangat indah, sangat cantik. Seperti Seol dengan hujan bintang di atas kepalanya.

"Bagus, ya? Seolah kita bisa menggapai segala hal." Seol menatap matanya, "Lain kali kita lihat lagi."

Mungkin semua ini karena listrik padam. Atau pijaran cahaya lilin. Atau lautan bintang di atas sana. Atau warna mata Seol yang semakin hangat bermain di depannya. Semua hal yang tampak biasa, menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda ketika Jung menatapnya dengan cara yang berbeda pula. Seperti Seol. Seperti dunia. Jung ingin menemukan banyak hal menyenangkan lainnya.

Dia mengangguk. Seol menemukan tangannya dan menutupi celah di jarinya.

"Ada yang mau kau katakan."

Kaget, Jung mengerutkan dahi. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Tahu saja."

"Mm, yah ... boleh kupeluk dari belakang?"

Seol tertawa jenaka, dan Jung lega telah bertanya.

"Iya, iya. Peluklah sesukamu."


End file.
